Room Number Seven
by Meerkat78
Summary: Marina is a maid at the student rooms of a fancy collage. Everyday is the same repetitive monotony of folding and dusting- until she opens up to the student in room number 8 and allows herself friends for the first time since middle school. (I'm sorry, how do you summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi, I guess...**

**This is my first AU but I really like this idea so bear with me if it's all just build up and establishing what's going on for the first few chapters!**

**I'm not going to pretend I'll update regularly (shoutout to all of you who have say through my first [****and terrible]**** Navrina fic!) but I'll definitely try- at least for the first few weeks!**

**[I hope this is a lot better than the first chapter of my other Navrina story...]**

**Disclaimer: My second legacy is actually one which allows me to own certain book series...**

**I'm kidding- I totally got ****_you!_**** But really; I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

_Marina is a maid at the student rooms at a fancy collage. Everyday is like the other, a repetitive monotony of folding and dusting- until she opens up to one of the students and allows herself friends for the first time middle school._

* * *

I carefully balanced the pile of laundry on one hand as I plucked a Masterkey out of my pocket and unlocked the door to room 8. Humming to myself, I entered the room. It was always a pigsty, so I knew I'd be there a while, but I didn't anticipate to see someone lying on the bed. I jumped, somehow managing to keep hold of all if the clothes I was carrying, and began to apologise.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry sir, I didn't expect to see you! I'll come back later, I'm so sorry" I told the man, picking up the clothes and hastily trying to fold them half-decently.

"No, no. It's fine I swear. Carry on." The man- who looked not much older than a boy- told me. Nodding, I apologised again but he waved it off. After a while, when I was putting his laundry away, the man spoke again.

"How do you know where the drawers are?"

"I'm sorry sir?" I replied, not understanding what he was meaning.

"How do you know where everything goes?" He asked, making himself clearer.

"They're all the same sir," I told him, "In every room, they're the same order." He nodded as if he understood, but still looked confused.

"Every room? Every single one?"

"Well, nearly every room. Some people mess up the drawers just to confuse us." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Isn't that a lot of hassle for such a stupid thing? Who even does that?" The man asked.

"The man in number 9 does, but he isn't my problem anymore. Maddy begged me to let her have his room a month before she left, now Sophia takes care of it." Number nine- Stan something- is the source of much giggling between all of the female staff, him and number four, but he has a girlfriend. Nearly all of them swoon over him- not me though, the guy seemed a bit pretentious.

"Nine? Stan does that! He's one of my best friends you see, but I can see where you're coming from- he's annoying at the best of times." I smile and carry on my work.

"I'm Naveen by the way, so call me Naveen instead of sir." He piped up again.

"Naveen," I started, seeing that this man was a chatter, "That's unusual."

"It's Indian, that's where I was born. Both of my parents were American, but they moved there for charity work- you know, helping people living in slums. A few months after they moved my mom fell pregnant with me and when I was one she enrolled for the army." Naveen's cheery expression turned solemn, I could tell what came next. "When I was two, she was shot. My dad moved us back to the US and here I am still!" He finished with a sad attempt at a smile. I looked at him with sympathy. It was the first time I really noticed what he looked like. He had long-ish dark curls and green eyes that would put even the greenest and most lush jungle to shame. His fading blue t-shirt showed extremely tanned, muscular arms and- I had to admit- he was really good looking.

"My mom died in war." I said meekly, "In Afghanistan when I was seven. Strange how we both have moms who died in wars, huh?"

"Yeah. I mean- it's rare enough to meet someone whose father died in war, but this isn't exactly the way we should have been introduced..." Nodding, I carried on working, trying to ignore my feelings- it doesn't end well whenever I think of my parents. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, um, Marina." I told him. No-one ever asked for my name, ever, I was just a maid. Sometimes Jackie or Sophia and the rest of them who push their butts into the faces of poor guys they find 'hot' would get asked for their number, but they're all very forward and physically attractive. Even though I'm a much nicer person than any of them, I've been sent away one too many times because the clients want 'that pretty blonde one who served me yesterday'.

"That's a really nice name, Marina" Naveen smiled into his words.

"Thanks," I told him, "I chose it myself." He nodded briefly then looked at me, perplexed.

"I'm just kidding, my parents chose it." Naveen grinned happily, probably admiring my incredulous wit (note the sarcasm).

"Marina, though. What is it, Italian?"

"Spanish," I corrected him, "I was supposed to be born in Spain, but I came six weeks before my parents were expecting me and they were planning to move to Spain in three days when my mom went into labour."

"Six weeks!" Naveen proclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, I put a spanner in the works when both my mom and I had to be in hospital for the first two weeks of my life."

"Wow. I've never stayed one night in a hospital!" I shrugged, smiling at his enthusiastic comments. "So what about siblings? Have any brothers or sisters?" He asked curiously.

"One, I have a little sister called Ella, she's 15. What about you?"

"Nope. I was a lonely lonesome child. All my friends in India had at least one sibling, even though they always wanted to get rid of them, so I've always wanted my dad to have another kid. He married this woman Lola a few years back, perfect summary of a wicked stepmother. She hates me and the feeling's neutral, so if they ever had a baby- it would be at least 19 years younger than me for a start- but it would also probably hate me."

"Well then it would be a stupid baby like Evil-Lola." I remarked, sticking up for this stranger as if he was my friend. He smiled at me again, I'd noticed that he does that a lot.

"Would, uh, would you like to sit down?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. I'm working" I refused.

"Okay, fair enough. Do you come and clean every day at the same time?" I told him I did. "Great, tomorrow- make sure this is the last room you come to so you can come and talk to me. No exceptions!" After trying to tell him that staff couldn't just stop working and talk with the guests I reluctantly agreed.

"See you tomorrow!" Naveen exclaimed as I left. Now I'd have to talk to him whenever we pass in the corridor. Great.

* * *

A/N- I'm really going to try and update this as soon as possible! My pet cow Matilda (who may or may not be real) and I both promise we will return with a new chapter and a new pasture for everyone soon!

(But seriously- you want a pasture? Matilda knows some people, just let us know.)

I'm going to look back at this in the future [tomorrow] and be so embarrassed...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Yay, update! I would have posted this earlier but I was on holiday with no internet so I couldn't!**

**Thank you Ashley Sky for helping me with what the American school/college system!**

**Disclaimer: the only rights I own is the right side of my body!**

_**TRIGGER WARNING: Brief mentions of suicide, depression, anxiety and anorexia. If this could affect you in any way please don't read!**_

* * *

"She's such a b***h!" Emily cried out, comforting Lea after her friend had explained loudly to everyone that number 4's girlfriend had been in his room.

"And he wasn't even there!" The enraged 16-year-old told us for the sixth time. It wasn't like she ever had a chance with the guy, he was 18 and has been dating the same girl since he came here. I think her name's Samantha or something, it starts with an "S" I'm sure. Apparently Lea couldn't see how that he probably didn't know her name and was definitely not interested in her.

Most of the girls working with me are younger, looking for a part time job because their parents are giving them more responsibilities, but for me it's a different story. I'm nearly nineteen and it looks like I'll be staying at the same job for at least a year or two. "But Marina, how come you're stuck as a maid at student halls for a college you could be attending?" I hear you ask- or at least Naveen did. My dad was always mentally unstable, with a long history of depression, anxiety and anorexia, but he told my mom he was better so she could follow her dreams. She always wanted to be in the army. Her grandpa told her the stories of when he fought in the Second World War, so when all the other little girls wanted to be singers or actresses- she said she'd be a soldier. My parents met at a young age, and even though they never told me- I've always know I was unplanned. So with a baby to tie her down, the army would have to wait for my mother. Then my dad got really ill again, unable to look after me alone, so she waited some more and waited again when Ella was born. My dad thought he was holding her back, so he pretended to get better, and she believed him. Before we knew it she was away in Afghanistan, leaving us behind. She wrote a lot, but I didn't see my mom again after the day she left. It wasn't long before dad killed himself; as we thought he was getting better, he was getting worse- and mom dying was the end. Ella and I were adopted by an aromantic woman who wanted children but didn't want to deal babies. Adelina is really nice, but she doesn't really know how to deal with kids. Ella depended on me, and always will I think- she was the one who found her father strung from the roof with a rope strung around his purple neck at age three.

Ella is why I have this job. It pays really well for the work, and I certainly put in a lot more effort than anyone else so I usually get the bonus. I could easily attend this college if I had enough money, but for now I've just to save. There's no time for friends, no time for distractions, no time for... Him. The boy from room 8. I'd seen him at the same time everyday for a four days now, and we just talked and joked for at least an hour at a time- but today I was busy and went to his room two hours earlier.

"Marina!" He says, grinning and striding towards me. I feel myself blush as I smile shyly at him, all eyes falling on me. No one ever talks to me.

"Hey," he smiles- now standing next to me, "you didn't come round to my room today! I was waiting for you!" Now I was definitely blushing.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was busy, I did your room earlier. Sorry." I stammered, not used to the attention my co-workers were giving me, but Naveen didn't seem to be bothered.

"Oh, okay then. Never mind- what time do you finish work? We could go get coffee or something?" Crap.

"I'd love to, but I finish at eleven on Thursdays, and that's a bit late for coffee. Maybe another time?"

"Sure. What time do you finish on Fridays?"

"Don't you have friends to hang out with on a Friday night?"

"Why would I want to be with them when I could be spending time with someone better?" Naveen replies with his stupid sideways smirk.

"Half past four" I blurt out before I can change my mind. Naveen's smirk transforms into a full grin.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow." Then turned on his heel and left.

Isabel and Connie came rushing towards me. They were two of the nicer girls.

"Did he just WINK at you?" Connie said as more of a statement than a question.

"Of course not" I mumbled, knowing full well he did. I learnt pretty quickly that Naveen was a joker and had a very flirtatious sense of humour.

"He DEFINITELY did. Isn't he in room 8?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah" was all I said in return. "Excuse me I need to see someone in the kitchens". Wishing I had my hair down to hide my blushing face, I began briskly walking past everyone I trying to keep the dumb grin off my face, but to no avail.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry if this is a bit rubbish!**

**Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited the first chapter! I love you all!**

**[Ashley Sky, Marina3Eight, I wish I could be Number Five, I'm Number Eleven :for reviewing!]**

**[Ashley Sky, Marina3Eight, TehPanda :for following!]**

**[Ashley Sky, Marina3Eight :for favouriting!]**


End file.
